


safe in my arms

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Pregnancy, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Oliver loses track of time working late in the bunker and it seems his wife has to. Worried about her, he heads over to her new office space to find that, tired from work and their small little miracle growing inside her, she's fallen asleep at her desk.OR Oliver carries Felicity to the car after she falls asleep at her desk.(Set sometime around 7x17 ish, after Alena is brought on board for Smoak Tech!)





	safe in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Beth for the idea! Original tweet here: https://twitter.com/Iightsmyway/status/1109463878382043140

“Felicity not coming by tonight?” John asks as he watches Oliver tentatively use his wife’s computers. He’s being extra careful. The last time he used one of her tablets at home, he accidentally undid something she spent time working on and it had not ended well for him.

“No, she’s at her new office with Alena. They’re trying to work out scope and budgets today.” Oliver explains, almost distractedly. He’s not the best with technology, he knows enough to get by but Felicity’s system contains a lot more manual effort than it used to. There are far more security measures in place, which Oliver knows is a good thing, but it doesn’t help him when he’s simply trying to access the SCPD database. He sighs as he’s locked out once more. “Crap, you don’t happen to know Felicity’s password do you?”

“You think she’d tell me that before she tells you?” John asks and Oliver raises an eyebrow. If there’s one thing they both know, it’s that Felicity is exceedingly wary of them both around her ‘babies’. “It’s late Oliver, go home. This can wait until tomorrow. Or wow... today I guess.”

Oliver looks up at John in confusion before checking his own watch. It’s 1 am and Oliver curses under his breath, searching for his phone in his pocket. It’s surprisingly devoid of any messages from Felicity and that immediately has him worried as he pulls up the app she installed on his phone that tracks her security system for their apartment.

This password for this, he has no trouble remembering and within seconds he’s scrolling through the records to see that no one has entered or left the apartment since they both did at 8:30 that morning.

“I gotta go.” He mumbles to John as he turns towards his friend who looks at him with a concerned expression.

“Everything okay?” He asks and Oliver sighs.

“Best case scenario, my pregnant wife has fallen asleep at the office. I’m not even contemplating the worst case scenario right now.” He admits and John nods.

“She’s probably just tired from the baby, man. I’m sure she’s fine.” He reassures and Oliver sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Maybe she is, I need to know though. I’ll see you later.” He tells John and he’s in his car like a shot, heading over to the building where Felicity has finally managed to secure some office space.

He doesn’t waste time with the elevator and takes the stairs three at a time until he’s on the correct floor, standing outside the main door. He can see the telltale signs of the same security system like the one at their apartment and so he presses down on the handle, grateful when the panel flashes green and the voice he’s growing used to announces his arrival.

Oliver cannot help the amused snort that escapes him at the sight of his wife.

She’s slumped over the keyboard, her arms resting on the keys and her cheek resting on them. Her face is turned towards him and she’s frowning a little in her sleep, a slight trail of drool evident from the corner of her lips.

She’s adorable, he can’t deny that but that position cannot be comfortable for her or the baby and that’s what has him moving over to her and rubbing a soft hand over her back.

“Mmm…” She groans, the smile immediately disappearing from her face as she moves around a little, eyes still closed stubbornly.

“Felicity…” He whispers softly with a smile when she simply turns her head the other way and relaxes back into her arms.

“Go’way.” She mumbles and Oliver chuckles, leaning down to press a few kisses to her shoulder as he applies a little more pressure to her back.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Oliver smiles at her pout as one eye cracks open and she looks up at him with what he assumes she must think is a stern expression.

Really all she manages is looking more adorable.

“Sleeping Beauty gotta kiss…” She mumbles and Oliver chuckles, bending down to press his lips softly to the swell of her cheek as his hand keeps rubbing over her back.

Better?” He asks and she frowns.

“Maybe.” She comments stubbornly before letting out a loud yawn as she finally raises her head from her arms. “We’re not in bed.”

“No,” Oliver replies, unable to stop the smile in response to her adorable, frowning face taking in her surroundings.

“We’re not at home.” She adds and Oliver chuckles.

“Correct again.” He tells her and she focuses her attention back on him, eyebrows furrowed and lips jutted out in a pout.

“Where’re we?” She mumbles and Oliver reaches up with his free hand to run his fingers through her crazy curls and tuck a few of them behind her ear.

“Your office, honey. You fell asleep whilst you were working. I’m going to take you home.” He reassures her and she nods, the frown still firmly in place, however.

“Okay. Now?” She asks and Oliver chuckles again. He can’t help it. When she’s this tired, Felicity is completely out of it. She’s unaware of where she is and sometimes who she’s with. All she ever wants to do is cuddle and sleep and Oliver’s never been one to begrudge her that.

“Yeah baby, c’mere.” He prompts but truthfully he does most of the work as he lifts her into his arms. She’s a little too tired to be much help, not that Oliver needs it, and in seconds she’s in his arms bridal style, her arms looped very loosely around his neck.

“I like this.” She murmurs as he heads towards the door, managing to turn out the lights with his shoulder.

“I thought you didn’t like being carried?” He teases as he reaches the elevator, bending down slowly so that he can press the button and not jostle his precious cargo too much.

“…when I couldn’t walk myself.” She mumbles and Oliver smiles as the elevator arrives.

He knows what she means. Felicity’s always been an advocate for choice and he knows that her enjoyment in being carried stems from having the choice to walk or not. When she was paralyzed, that choice was taken away from her and so she held resentment in the fact that she couldn’t reach their bedroom on her own.

“Plus, you’re kind of carrying our baby right now,” Felicity adds sleepily as she curls her head into his neck, not realizing the effect her words have on him.

His arms lock in place as he thinks of the idea. Their baby, still so tiny and small, about the size of an avocado the app on his phone tells him. He can’t wait to meet her (it’s still too soon to know but Oliver just has a feeling). He’s carrying her right now, keeping her and her mother safe in his arms.

“I got you, baby.” He whispers softly and Felicity hums sleepily, unaware of the double meaning of his words.

The elevator reaches the bottom floor and Oliver doesn’t know if he’s ever been as cautious as he carries his wife to the car. He takes his time placing her in the passenger seat, making sure her head isn’t lulling at an awkward angle in her sleep and pulling the seatbelt around her securely. He smooths her hair behind her ear and presses a kiss to her forehead, an action he’s done too many times to count and he’s just about the move to the driver’s side when something stops him and he bends back down next to her.

He places a soft hand on Felicity’s waist, being careful not to wake her before bending down and softly pressing his lips to where her stomach is starting to round just ever so slightly. _Their little secret,_ she’d called it this morning when he found her admiring their baby in the mirror.

“Daddy loves you so much, baby.” He whispers and plants one more kiss before he moves, concerned at the slight shiver Felicity makes in her sleep. “Gotta get your mommy home and in an actual bed.”

He drives more carefully than usual, hyper-aware of his sleeping wife and her precious cargo.

“My girls.” Oliver smiles a little as he finally places Felicity in their bed, removing her jeans and her bra before he curls up next to her, his hand resting protectively over where their baby sleeps.


End file.
